Hoisting the Future
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Set after the reunion, Will, Elizabeth, and their son must travel to Shipwreck Cove to meet with Calypso and the others to decide on the new captain of the Flying Dutchman and the return of Will's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Flying Dutchman Conference

OTC: I do not own anything concerning Pirates of the Caribbean etc. I hope you enjoy the story!

****

**Chapter One: The Flying Dutchman Conference**

William left his grandfather, who was at the helm, and crept down the hatch, descending into the dark lower level. He passed by sleeping crew members and reached for brass handles. His small hands enveloped the doorknobs and swung open the barnacle encrusted doors. His eyes widened, and the boy walked over to the giant piano. He sat the sea foam green bench and caressed a silver locket. Opening it cautiously, a depressing love tune crooned. He hastily tried to close the locket, expecting a picture instead of music. In the process, the necklace ricocheted off the organ's keys and clattered to the floor, creating a voluminous sound from the pipes attached to the instrument. William gasped and smacked even more keys, startled by the sound.

"William, what are you doing?" Elizabeth's voice was soft, and her son swiveled around in his seat. She was outfitted in a navy blue skirt with a black vest buttoned over a ruffled blouse, and strands of hair were pinned up to form a lovely view of her features. His eyes immediately focused on the baldric slung across her front with a sword drooping at her hip.

William subconsciously smiled, aware of his mother's adventurous spirit. His face suddenly turned to an ashamed expression, realizing he hadn't requested permission to be in the chamber. "I... um... I saw these doors and thought I would... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, darling. Nothing on the Flying Dutchman is considered forbidden unless your father warns you."

"Does Dad play the pianoforte?"

"No, he doesn't play. Your father has told you about Davy Jones if I am not mistaken." William nodded as Elizabeth sat beside him, her slender fingers trailing the keys. "Davy Jones played the organ brilliantly."

William giggled slightly. "But I thought Davy Jones had a claw and a slimy hand. How could he play well?"

"As you know, he had a long beard made up of slick tentacles that constantly writhed." Elizabeth held up her hands to her chin and wiggled her fingers to resemble the tentacles. "Those tentacles also played the organ." Her hands suddenly lunged for the boy, and she tickled his belly, laughing at her own silliness.

"If Dad doesn't play, then why is the organ still here?"

"It is plastered against the wall. During his ten year reign your father tried to remove the instrument, but it would not come loose."

"Oh," William responded, disappointed that there wasn't an eccentric story to go

along with the mysterious room. "What of the trinket?"

Elizabeth swiped the necklace off the floor and placed it in her son's palm. "This locket has quite a tale behind the tune. Ask your father about it sometime. Now come along out of these quarters. Your father has summoned a meeting."

Slipping the jewelry into his trousers' pocket, William followed his mother up the staircase and into the Flying Dutchman's cabin. His father was sitting at his desk with charts spread out before him, and his grandfather, Bootstrap Bill Turner, leaned against the wall, partially hovering over Will's plans.

"We will arrive in Shipwreck Cove within a few hours." Will announced, wrinkling his face in vexation. "One there, Tia Dal- Calypso will reveal herself and help decide the next captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"And return your heart." Elizabeth finished for him, her eyes bright with the prospect of Will's future liberation.

Their son mirrored their hope in the fact that he no longer wished to be dragged around at sea and seated himself in a spare chair. "Why do you want your heart back? Immortality can have its rewards; it is also high-class in my opinion."

Bootstrap chuckled while Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances of concern. "Your father wants to be able to grow with your mother and live like a normal man."

"Normality is overrated. I would carve my heart out for the adventure."

Elizabeth instantly reprimanded the boy. "You speak too boldly, William." She put one hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed in trifling spite.

"Ears are all around you, son," Will added, "and they can easily manipulate your words. Hold your tongue while Calypso controls the sea."

Preparing to challenge the sea goddess, Elizabeth anticipated her son's defiance and covered William's mouth. "He has pieces of your rashness, Will." Elizabeth mentioned to her husband, releasing the boy from her grip.

William rolled his eyes and strolled out of the cabin a huff. "This is all poppycock. I wish we were at home."

"Will you-" Elizabeth was interrupted by Bootstraps complaisance as he followed the kid. Knowing William was simply having trouble with the adjustment, Elizabeth trusted Bootstrap to comfort their son. "Are you sure Tia Dalma will inform us of the future captain?"

"No, she is much too unpredictable to expect anything, but she knows who possesses the touch of destiny." Will replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "I won't leave Shipwreck Cove without my heart though."

"Well, Mr. Turner," she answered audaciously, sauntering to a position behind Will and wrapping her arms about his neck. "I am not so sure I can return it. After all, your beating heart had kept me company for the past ten years. You may now be a sore disappointment. I mean, I did not have a single fight with that heart for ten years."

The man grinned, amused at Elizabeth's figurative way of speaking of his heart. Elizabeth kissed Will on the cheek, and Will grabbed his wife's waist and plopped her into his lap. She adjusted his dark green bandana for him and then held onto the back of his head, locking eyes and pulling him into an ardent kiss. His lips brushed against Elizabeth's, and he buried himself in the passion. When their lips finally parted, Elizabeth laid her head on Will's muscular chest, breathing in his salty send and trailing the elongated scar. Will abruptly frowned and stared at a globe sitting on a nearby table.

"Why does my love appear upset? Has my passion offended you?" She only teased as she tickled his whiskers. "Do tell me why you fret."

"The whole ordeal has me stressed, Elizabeth. I loathe the fact that we had to bring William. He is just a child. He shouldn't be exposed to such excursions at such a young age."

The man could feel Elizabeth's shoulders shrug. "Will, piracy runs in our blood. He might as well become educated about the factual life of pirates instead of having delusional ideas that all men are like you and Jack."

Will cringed at some horrid thought and shook his head. "We cannot let piracy course through his veins. He is too similar to me already, even with my ten year absence."

"Will," the woman spoke in a low serious tone, "are you afraid William will succumb to your fate as the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Yes," Will almost hissed, "He is so strong willed and rash."

Elizabeth managed to embrace Will even in her awkward sloped position. "He has plenty of time to grow. We will live at least a partially ordinary life besides the occasional visit from Jack and my services as Pirate King."

"I am scared for him, Elizabeth," Will whispered in his wife's ear.

"As am I," Elizabeth murmured, giving Will another sweet kiss on the cheek and climbing out of his lap with perturbed reflections. She left Will to his own contemplations and walked to the bow of the ship. "Did you have a man-to-man talk with your grandfather?"

"Yes, and I think I understand now."

"That is good. Very good..." The woman looped her arm around her son's shoulders and kissed him softly on the head.

"What was that for?" William inquired, looking to his mother's furrowed eyebrows and beige complexion.

"Just doting upon you." Elizabeth gazed out to the ocean, closed her eyes, and gripped the railing in overflowing emotions. A sinking feeling came to her stomach, and she began to sing to pass the time. Her lovely voice hummed in the air, and William joined in as she crescendo to the chorus. "Yo. Ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die..."

"We should learn a new song," William quietly said, and Elizabeth paused in the song.

"You are right. So we shall learn a new one."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting in Shipwreck Cove

**Chapter Two: Meeting in Shipwreck Cove**

Crabs scuttled across the beach and clambered on top of one another. Their beady eyes twitched, and the creatures became illuminated in the light mist. "_So-he, la-co-home, sho-tah_!" An incantation emerged, and then a Jamaican woman appeared lying in the sand. She was dressed in swatches of tan material and sea sponged covered her bosom as part of the gown. Her nostrils flared, and she shook her damp dreadlocks, ridding herself of seaweed and grime. She walked barefoot along the beach, guiding herself to Shipwreck City, and whispering the incantation. She burst through the door saying, "De captain has beckoned me. De time has come."

Her entrance made the throng jump back, and she entranced Will immediately. "Your touch of destiny has evaporated, William Turner, and your blood passed on. Is dis de boy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered as Calypso kneeled before the child, staring into his soul.

"You wonder about his destiny?" The parents nodded, and the room was silent. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead. "You have a touch of..." she trailed off, and her lips curled as she said, "You possess the locket. Give it to me, child."

"Wh-what?" William stammered. When the words finally registered, he pulled the necklace from his pants pocket and handed it to the goddess.

Calypso spun around, her eyes investigating the room. "Jack Sparrow," she ordered, "have you held onto de locket as you promised?"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, actually. Can't any of you pronounce my name properly? Tia Dalma... fancy seeing you here." The pirate slithered from a mass of townspeople, and sidled up alongside the woman. He handed her the locket, his hands swamped in rings, and then approached the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. "Ah, all the male Turners standing proud and reunited and Mrs. Turner... Elizabeth, how are you since I last visited?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and grinned, unfamiliar with the outright "caring of others" trait in the man. "I'm fine, Jack."

"Jack!" William merrily erupted from the crowd and clung onto Jack's waist, beaming at the thought of having Sparrow's presence, knowing he would lighten the mood.

"Who holds de chest?" Tia Dalma interrupted the greetings as William released his grip. Bootstrap stepped forward, lugging the chest. He set it on the table and nodded to the woman, taking a station beside Jack and his grandchild.

"You look good, Bootstrap," Jack mocked the eldest Turner, resembling their first lines spoken before the black spot was delivered.

"And de key?" The sea goddess' voice was irritated, and she glowered at the Turners.

Elizabeth pulled up the flap of her vest and slid the two pronged key out of the inseam, her face slightly disgruntled at Tia Dalma's tone. The blonde woman held out her hand, with the key laying in her palm, but Tia Dalma grasped Elizabeth's wrist, and yanked her into view of the others.

"De Pirate King is involved in de process." Tia Dalma explained as she led Elizabeth to the table. "Open de chest and remove him heart wit your left hand." Elizabeth didn't ask questions. She tenderly unlocked the chest, giving Will a fleeting glance over her shoulder, and slid the heart into her hand.

Will inhaled loudly and inquired upon the sudden sensation that enveloped his body. "Why can I feel it?"

"Ah, so de girl has stayed faithful to you. De captain can only feel him heart when him true love holds it." The couple half-smiled at the notion while their son eyed the heart in intrigue. Tia Dalma positioned her locket into the palm of Elizabeth's right hand.

Elizabeth began to tremble uncontrollably, vibrating the chair and inadvertently squeezing Will's heart. "What's happening?" Her voice was urgent as she continued to quiver.

Tia Dalma chortled heartily, "Return de heart to William's chest. Conceal it beneath the flesh and bones! Let this man finally rest, and shake until the fresh captain is known!" Elizabeth clutched the heart tauter, until it shriveled and vanished.

Will gasped in air, and hastily detached the first few buttons at the top of his black vest. He pulled down his radiantly white shirt, revealing a gaping wound where the scar once rested. Elizabeth swiveled her head to see her husband's bones exposed, and the heart gradually shifting into place. The wound abruptly sealed itself, and the extended scar disappeared inch by inch. Elizabeth continued to shudder, and after shoving Elizabeth into a chair, Tia Dalma waved to Will. The sea goddess grabbed the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and shoved Davy Jones' locket into his left hand while commanding him to sit across from Elizabeth.

"Entwine your hands!"

Will and Elizabeth clasped hands with their eyes locked onto one another, and the man also began trembling. Both lockets drooped toward the floor, their chains and the pair's bond only holding the necklaces together. The lockets automatically opened, and Will and Elizabeth averted their eyes, both looking to the ceiling as the sad tunes purred.

William rushed forward, but Jack's arm reached across his shoulder and down to his waist. "Leave them be." He responded to the boy's action, bending down to his level.

The crowd listened to the chairs pulsate along the floor and the melody loop continuously. Elizabeth started to shake even more fiercely, and tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

"She's hurting her!" William cried with Jack as the barrier.

Tia Dalma swerved over to Jack and seized the compass dangling from his belt, yanking the man forward. "Easy there, darling." Jack said lightheartedly, giving Bootstrap an odd side-glance. Bill Turner rolled his eyes and grimaced, focusing back on the couple Tia Dalma flipped open the compass and situated it between Will and Elizabeth's knees, murmuring another incomprehensible incantation.

"Elizabeth," Will uttered softly, staring her into her brown eyes. She didn't respond, and suddenly, Davy Jones' locket cascaded to the floor and their hands broke apart. Will slid his chair backwards, gazing at his wife in disorientation.

"A woman!" Tia Dalma shrieked, gesturing to her own locket. "A woman shall captain de _Flying Dutchman_!" The compass spun round and round, never wavering at a certain path. The woman announced devishly, careening over Elizabeth, "A. Touch. Of. DESTINY."

The compass halted. Its red arrow aimed for the captain, and the locket's tune finally came to a startling end. Will and Tia Dalma leaned over the compass, and the woman smiled, her teeth now completely blotted with ink as Will hissed words under his breath. Elizabeth rapidly recovered from the spurts of supernatural power, and inhaled deep cleansing breaths. She squinted to bring the compass into focus after setting the necklace in her lap.

"No!" Elizabeth shrilly screamed, her lower lip beginning to quiver. Tears dribbled down her face, and Will rose from his seat, wrapping his arms around his wife and becoming engulfed in her distraught nature. "No," she repeated, "that is impossible!"

Will cast Jack a vulnerable stare over his shoulder and then stood up, snarling at the sea goddess, "Calypso, you cursed Elizabeth. She is not the new captain. Tell her it isn't true! Tell her it is a lie!"

Calypso responded placidly. "She already possesses the kiss of death, 'tis only fitting she has a title to accompany it."

Taking the single glance from Will as a signal, Jack put his hand on William's shoulder. The boy looked to the pirate with watery eyes. "Come along, William. Your parents will work this out."

William shook his head. "No, Jack, I will stay here."

Jack didn't argue, seeing the conversation at a point where he could intrude. He breezed past the boy and meandered toward Will and Elizabeth. "If I may interject... I agree with William. Make me captain instead, ey?" He leaned toward Tia Dalma with his arms swinging and his breath revolting.

"Your destiny never dealt with the _Flying Dutchman_, Jack Sparrow."

Holding up his index finger, Jack almost scolded the sea goddess about his name again, but decided against it. "Then how 'bout a recall of Mrs. Turner fate and we can recreate the ceremony, savvy?"

Elizabeth sniveled, wiped her eyes, and pushed past Jack. "There is crowd behind me of men and women," she croaked, "Tia Dalma, it could be pointing to any of them."

Realizing his attempt at negotiations had failed, Jack swerved behind Elizabeth's chair. "See, there you go, _my_ compass is pointing to _me_. I believe this symposium is dismissed. Now just hand me a dagger, and I'll carve out me sad little pumping heart, ey?" No one responded to the man's vain antics.

Will took a station beside Elizabeth and commanded attention. "I will not allow my wife to exchange places with me."

"Would you ra-der it aim at your son?" Calypso motioned to William, who winced.

"That is my choice?" Will asked incredulously. "My wife or my son? I would rather live immortal on that ship for another decade than chain them to serve as captain!"

"Your reign has ended. De title must be passed on to de person wit de touch of destiny."

"To a Turner?"

"To a woman who de compass points to."

"So I cannot be her substitute?" Bootstrap voiced, speaking for the first time at the meeting.

"No," she mouthed, and Bootstrap stepped back in place, rejected. Although his presence seemed unnecessary, he stayed, watching over his relatives.

Will ran his fingers through his hair. "She forfeits the label as captain. Can't you see? You are devastating a family."

"Will," Elizabeth responded, grasping his hand and facing Calypso. "I will accept my duty." Will's mouth gaped open, his expression was strained, and the color had drained from the man's face. "How long do I have?"

"Elizabeth, I will not let you do this. She has done this. Calypso! She has cursed you!" The goddess took a step back, glaring at Will in contempt.

William scurried to his father's side. "Don't leave me, mom. Please..."

Jack fumbled for words. Excuses, negotiations, schemes... He had to rid himself of the Turners, without harm to any of them, and claim the title. "If Mrs. Turner is the next captain," Jack supposed, "what is to become of the Pirate King? It would be tragic to propose another Brethren meeting only to elect a new King. Utter chaos would erupt, don't you agree?"

Her voice and stature was more composed now, and Elizabeth represented herself clearly. "I was only elected because of Jack's vote. I still have obligations as the King. I was informed that my presence as the King was necessary, so I must have some sort of say in the matter."

Tia Dalma circled Elizabeth, eying her intently. "You defy de destiny dat has swathed you hmm?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, her voice softer and weaker.

"You want to expend de rest of your life with dis man hmm? De man you love?"

Elizabeth looked at Will in brief contemplation. "Of course..."

"Den you have someone to wait for..." Tia Dalma tittered, as if this was all just a game.

"That's not good enough," Will burst, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh really," Jack intervened in exasperation, ultimately realizing he would never captain the _Flying Dutchman_ "Isn't there an arrangement we could conform to?"

"Dere will be no we," Tia Dalma retorted, "Dis lays wit William and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth surveyed her surroundings. "To escape, to die, to live immortal for ten years..." she thought. Another lonely decade, but this time without her son and her husband. How long would it take for their lives to return to normal consistency? Elizabeth gazed at her son, dear little William who kept her company and eased her pain. "Is there anything we can do?" Elizabeth asked aloud with hopelessly bright eyes blazing. "Please, Tia Dalma – Calypso, I realize I have already accepted my fate, but do not request me to endure the sight of my family fading into the distance."

The sea goddess paced in front of the Turners, her fingers twitching and wriggling as she whispered spirits and destinies. Compassion in her heart had dissolved long ago, but the disturbed expression diffusing across the audience's faces was too much to bear. Calypso was aware of the fact that she could easily be locked in a fleshy form again, and she turned to the Turners, her face wretched with awkward misery.

"Der is one option."


	3. Chapter 3: Exceptions and Sentiments

OT: I apologize for the grammar mistakes in the last couple chapters. I know there weren't a lot of mistakes, but I still wanted to apologize because it is one of my pet peeves even though we all do it:D. Anyway, only one or two more chapters to go! Be prepared for a saucy fourth chapter!

**Chapter Chapter Three: Exceptions and Sentiments**

"Do tell what said exception is," Jack proposed, taking a seat at the table, seemingly tranquil.

"Elizabeth's touch of destiny was delivered after William's sovereignty because of her journey through de seas. She has met men of value," Calypso gestured to her surroundings, "proclaimed battles as de Pirate King, and stayed true to de man who loved her."

"And who I love," Elizabeth added, reversing the woman's words while directing a glance at Jack and Will anxiously.

"De only way Miss Elizabeth is able to reject de title partially is to share de captaincy."

"Share? As in split the duty?" Elizabeth asked, eagerly squeezing Will's hand.

Calypso sighed and answered placidly, "Yes, but dere are conditions." They curiously gazed at the woman. "De partner must be one who..." She paused, her eyes scanning the room. An ephemeral emotion of her own heartache seeped into her mind, and the goddess blinked quickly, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. "One who," she started again, but the sensation began to overwhelm her, and she ceased speaking when a single tear dripped from the corner of her eye. The crowd observed Calypso as she wiped the tear onto the tip of her index finger and looked at it with a perplexed expression. The droplet made her skin tingle and burn; she flung her limb violently, finally articulating the end of the sentence almost with a roar. "De person must have possessed the touch of destiny in de past!"

Accepting the compromise quickly with the heart issue settling, Elizabeth embraced Will briefly, but then looked to her son. "And William... Can he join us?" The thirty-three year old inquired, putting her opposite hand on William's shoulder.

"Yes, and someone must carve out him heart too. All tree hearts are to go in de chest."

Calypso suddenly flinched and bounced her lower back against the table, slipping her hands under the rim in indignation and growing increasingly uncomfortable. Something had clicked in the past few minutes, and she nodded her head and switched positions, relaxing her arms across her lower abdomen and breathing rapid, her complexion gradually glowing and her eyes brazen. Murmuring another invocation, Calypso pressed the palms of her hands together.

"Tia Dalma?" the former captain asked. When the woman didn't respond, Will spread his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulled her back and then did the same with his son. Jack leapt from his seat, tilting his head inquisitively at her bowed head and odd antics.

The sea goddess' chest rose and fell, her hands wrapped around her head, and her feet began to disintegrate, the disease gradually creeping through her body until she crumbled in one foul swoop. Little claws clinked against the floor as crabs cascaded to the ground, darting about the pirates' feet. William bent down and scooped a light tan crab into his hand, gazing into the creatures beady eyes. The crab lunged for the boy's face, and he quickly launched it across the room, looking to his dad in bafflement.

"What happened to her?" William asked.

"I don't know..." Will responded as the mass of crabs scurried out of the room.

"The emotion overtook her," Jack stated solemnly and pointed to Will and Elizabeth, "She felt your amorous spirits and could not repress her own sentiments of the past."

"What sentiments?" William inquired, yearning for more information on the mysterious person.

"Dear old Calypso loved and lost to Davy Jones, or rather, Davy Jones loved and lost to her."

William stepped forward and picked up the locket he had found in the organ room. "You mean these two lockets belonged to Calypso and Davy Jones?"

"Indubitably, young William."

He now eyed the trinket with greater infatuation, and shoved it back in his pocket to examine later. "So can we leave now?"

"I suppose so," Will answered, his eyebrows furrowing at the eccentic situation. He had never expected to Captain the _Flying Dutchman_ for twenty years, but he cherished the fact that he could spend the last decade with his wife and child.

"But what about my heart?" Elizabeth looked to Will questionably.

"We must follow her instructions. If only she had told us before she replaced my heart..." Will rolled his eyes at the irony of Calypso. "Our business is finished here. Let us go to the ship."

Bootstrap swooped the empty chest off of the table and led the way. Elizabeth whispered thoughts into Will's ear as he guided her through the door with his hand in the small of her back.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, looking over her shoulder at the man, "I didn't see the _Black Pearl_. Are you coming with us?"

As Jack tied his compass back onto his belt, he responded cheerfully, "It just so happens I don't have a boat to carry me off, so I might as well join the Turner troop. Care to navigate me to Barbossa, Will?"

Will shook his head and didn't give him a solid answer as he left Elizabeth, Jack, and a few other spectators in the quarters.

Elizabeth spoke first, half-smiling when realizing he had other plans in mind for the new captains. "I don't recall you ever giving a reason as to your presence."

"Why, without me, who would negotiate?"

"Admit it, Jack, you stood idly by for the most part."

"About carving your heart out, Elizabeth... If William is occupied, I'd be happy to perform the necessary action." He grinned and let his eyes rest on her bosom for a moment.

"I think I have that issue covered."

He shrugged and walked alongside her as they reached the docks when William came scampering to them. "Jack," he said, his face lit up, "I just discovered that I'm at a higher rank than you."

"What?" Jack partially exclaimed as he and Elizabeth traded intrigued stares.

"William, you should not inform people of your rank. It is unspoken and implied. No need to rub one's face in the matter."

"Dad told me that I was."

At that moment Will looked over his shoulder and broadly grinned for the first time that evening. Elizabeth realized that William was only acting under his father's subtle orders, and she left the boy and Jack to a slightly disputing conversation. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted as he meandered into the captain's cabin holding the chest. Bootstrap immediately went to the helm and began to give orders as Sparrow and William boarded the ship. Will popped his head out of the chamber just as Elizabeth was about to open the door.

"Come, my love, it is a miserable duty, but we must carve out our hearts. We will not submerge until tomorrow, so William may rest before we remove his heart."


	4. Chapter 4: Devotion and Care

OT: I attempted to portray the delicate scenes tastefully. If you don't want an exclusive Jack sequence, then don't read the very last paragraph. It is complete with or without it. I'm glad you read my story, and I hope you enjoyed it thouroughly!

**Chapter Four: Devotion and Care**

"However will we be able to numb our pain?" Elizabeth coquettishly asked, her voice light and airy. She leaned in to place a soft kiss upon her husband's lips and then pranced into the cabin. William turned the lock, and watched his wife absorb the surroundings. In the brief amount of time they were apart, Will had managed to illuminate the room with candles and lanterns. At first she was entranced by the lighting and viewed the scene romantically, but then her outlook turned tragic. Depressed expressions spread across the couple's faces as Elizabeth realized they were about to lose their mortality.

"Will," Elizabeth said, "what if we don't remove William's heart?"

"Then I don't believe we can submerge. We would not be able to keep him on board."

She pursed her lips and sighed. "I do not want him to experience pain. I don't even know how we are both remaining so serene. All three of us immortal captains... the life I never expected."

"Are you suggesting you captain the Flying Dutchman alone? I told you... I won't live another decade without you lying by my side in the morning."

She smiled gently, cherishing his sweet words. "I know, but I hate not knowing how much anguish this will cause."

"William may be a child and I did not desire this fate for any of us, but we will survive through this and eventually return to ordinary lives."

"But he won't even age. I do not mind the lack of wrinkles, but how-" She couldn't finish the sentence. "What if he ages in mind, but still stays a child or the reverse? How will the curse be broken without loved ones to return to?"

"I cannot answer those questions or comprehend a way of explaining our disappearance from society. Step by step, Elizabeth, we will learn." Will began unbuttoning his vest and slid his long sleeved shirt over his head. "If you don't want to, I can do it myself."

"No," Elizabeth refused, "let me eradicate the heart I loved and loathed for ten years." She watched her husband sit down at a brightly lit chair and reveal his sharp knife from its sheath. The woman grabbed the dagger and kneeled before Will, kissing his hand before poising the weapon, biting her lip in agitation and anxiety.

"Elizabeth, I would be much more comfortable if you kept your eyes open."

Unaware of the fact she had closed her eyes, she faced Will with tears clustered on her eyelashes. "Devotion and care," she whispered as the knife raked against the man's flesh. The tip pierced his muscular torso, and Elizabeth began to carve.

Two hearts thumped in a slow soothing rhythm, resting side by side in a black inscribed chest, the two pronged key lying nearby. Although the beats were not in tune with one another, they were like a song; Elizabeth's heart was the melody's sweet pulse while Will's was the complying harmony.

Elizabeth rolled over and snuggled next to her husband's nude warm body and rested her head on his chest for a moment before shifting places. Her lips grazed against his pectoral, and then graduated to his neck, finally rousing the man by ravaging his moist lips. He smiled under her lips, and she pulled away from him, leaning over his kind face.

"Time to awake already?"

"No, my love,' Elizabeth answered, her hands feeling the contours of his abs and outlining the fresh scar, "merely waking you for a fervent moment. You may return to your slumber.' Still smiling, he kissed her fondly and then his eyes wavered before closing. Unable to go back to sleep because of thoughts about the eventful joyous night circling her mind, Elizabeth slid her blouse over her head and yanked on her skirt, leaving her undergarments to dress later. As she came out on the misty deck, Elizabeth realized the _Flying Dutchman_ was coasting through unfamiliar waters. She spun around to look up the staircase, shocked by the sight.

"Jack!" she hollered, disregarding the fact that most sailors were still asleep. "What are you doing?" She ascended the stairs with wide eyes.

"While you and the lad were involved in ardent actions I felt at liberty to acquire a head start."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Chasing after Barbossa and _my_ ship." He flipped open the compass and raised his eyebrows cheerfully.

"Good God, Jack. You are insane. We weren't supposed to make sail until later today."

"As I said, love," Jack replied coyly, "we get a head start, savvy?"

She rolled her eyes, seeing that any attempts at terminating his route would not discourage the pirate in any way. Elizabeth waved him off and spotted her son at the bow of the ship, his thin arms draped over the railing. As she began to walk down the steps Jack caught her with his saucy words.

"Captain Elizabeth Turner," he called, and the woman swiveled around with her hair sweeping behind her. "As much as I enjoyed your past wardrobe, the translucent blouse corresponds to your personality perfectly."

Suddenly becoming self conscious, Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and laughed as she said, "Oh, Jack, your mind lies in dangerous and clever places."

"That's what makes me so intriguing."

"You are not as intoxicating as you think you are." Elizabeth half-smiled, enjoying the banter. Seeing Jack had returned to his focus on the destination, she bounded down the steps and approached her son from behind, squeezing the boy's shoulders before taking a position beside him. "I have a new lovely song for you."

William turned to his mom and answered enthusiastically, "Do tell, dearie."

"William," her voice was playfully irritated. "You know I do not esteem Jack's manner of addressing people, especially ladies."

"But it is fun."

She chuckled and cleared her throat, facing the sea after glancing at the men residing behind her. The slow song rang in the morning air, and William joined in on the last chorus as the song swelled.

_Our hearts have been wrung, our patience tried_

_We've fought and schemed and lied_

_Burdens to bear, but ne'er alone_

_In the time of truth our colors were shown_

_Sacrifice, love, and occasional greed_

_But good men we are, exposed through our deeds_

_So raise the sails, but hold onto our souls_

_while we search for treasure that it neither silver nor gold_

_Pumping hearts just for honor and duty_

_but still plundering cities and looting_

_I know times are hard – I know they are tough_

_but the bell has been rung and together we are enough_

_So raise the sails, but hold onto our souls_

_while we search for treasure that is neither silver nor gold_

Elizabeth continued humming the tune, and her pure voice chimed louder when she felt a warm hand swing around her waist and draw her closer. Will also hummed the song until all three voiced crooned as one and echoed through each chamber of the vessel. She leaned against Will and let her hand fall back on his chest, resting across his absent heart. The woman whispered something into his ear while William carried the song, and then they joined in as the sun rose out of the dark abyss and vibrantly illuminated their presence.

At the helm, even though Captain Jack Sparrow could not hear the lyrics except for the chorus, he purred and gazed at his sacred compass and then at the unique charts. The man spun the wheel, broadly beaming as the horizon filled with the blazing sun and he settled his eyes on the advantageous captains. He murmured, "I prefer a more liberating song... Da-da-da...A pirate's life for me... Drink up me hearties yo-ho..." Listening to the words of the song closer, he sighed and said, "Ah, the Turners, you have advanced in my office of opinion and in value... So we shall sail and learn the songs of the sea."

Fin


End file.
